heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of the Unknown Coding
Do Not Steal My Code! This fanfic belongs to Luna-The-NightWing. I recommend going Here for sneak peaks for the fanfic while it's still in development Prologue 7 years ago Light footsteps paced through the dense forest looking for prey. The sound of crickets chirped in the distance slowly fading away as a black purplish dragon comes close to a curtain pray. But the crickets weren’t fading because of that. they were fading because something or someone was watching the black purplish dragon. The crickets suddenly stop, the dragon looked around causational seeking what caused the crickets to stop. The dragon shrugged and kept going until. “Defiance!” Someone called behind her. Defiance turned around to see who it was. The dragon that spoke her name was a light midnight blue dragon with stars scattered on the dragon's snout. “What is it Starlight? You should know that I don't like to be interrupted during my hunts. Anyway, what do you want anyway?” Defiance replied to her sister-in-law slightly annoyed then noticed that she wasn’t wearing her Armor. “Star where is your Armor!?” Defiance shouted worried for her sister-in-law “It’s ok! And quiet down, someone is hunting me down from blood’s army and this is really important, that’s why I’m here.” Star replied Defiance face turned with shock, and terror as well as worried What’s going on Star? Tell me! Defiance mind shouted Starlight sighed heavily “Look, Galaxy has been acting strange over the past few days and I think I know what’s going to happen.” Star spoke in a worried voice “And I think she’s going to kill our new dragonet when they hatch. So, I want you and Scarscales to look after them.” Star explained Defiance was now shocked as well as surprised she didn’t know what to say. A loud road came from the distance. Great, they know we’re here. Defiance heard from Star’s mind. Suddenly a flash of yellow appeared above them but Star and Defiance was already in the shadows of the trees staying hidden. That’s the one who’s been following me. Star telling Defiance with her mind. “Ok, here it goes.” Defiance whispered to herself. “Look, Star, I’m happy to look after them I’m just not sure how Scar will react, but I’ll accept your offer to look after them no matter what!” Defiance continued telling Starlight bravely. Star nodded, reaching into her pouch and taking out a silver covered egg. Defiance stared at the egg’s silvery colour. Their going to have powers! Mind reading and prophet! I think anyway.' Defiance thought. Star handed the egg to Defiance. She held it carefully and put it into a carrying position. “So, Star when are they going to hatch?” Defiance asked Star. “They’re going to hatch tonight, and before you go I need to tell you something.” Star replied. “what is it Star?” Defiance asked. “For the names, I want you to call them Luna if female and Eclipse if male ok? And have this.” Star said throwing a corpse of a deer to Defiance. “I caught you this just so you have something to bring home. And Defiance please protect them.” Star continued putting on her armour necklace and flew off into the distance. Don’t worry I will. Defiance thought while she watched Starlight fly off and she took off in the other direction. Serval hours passed Defiance arrived home with the deer and the egg in her arms and walks in side “Defiance where have you been?!” A black dragon spoke walking into the moonlight. “I’ve been talking to our sister-in-law Scar, what else were you thinking?” Defiance replied. “I don’t know!? I thought you got captured by one of the three sisters’ spies!” Scarscales replied. Scars gazed shifted to the egg that defiance was holding. “What is that?” Scar hissed pointing to the egg “DID you happen to find that in the woods? And LIED to me about talking to Starlight?!” Scar hissed furiously towards Defiance. “N-no I didn’t! Star gave it to me!” Defiance shouted back Scar was shocked that Defiance fought back, scar blew smoke out of his nostrils and walked out of the room Maybe I shouldn’t judge her more often.' Defiance heard from scar’s mind in the other room in the cabin. Defiance walked towards the window sill placing the silver egg on a table overed with old rags and cloths. You’ll stay here for now till you hatch little one. Defiance thought staring at the silver egg'' '' Chapter One Text Chapter Two Text Chapter Three Text Chapter Four Text